


Anticipation

by High5Nerd



Series: Vorfreude [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, College AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smutty tomfoolery, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, University AU, bow chicka wow wow, def a desk kink, i'll stop tagging now lol, like a lot, ok now im done, plus entertaining dialogue from other characters, well maybe not a LOT of plot but just enough, when is roleplay NOT sexual, why is that a tag, yes theres a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High5Nerd/pseuds/High5Nerd
Summary: You and Kozmotis indulge in a stay-at-home date, intending to end the night on a really good note. Hopefully. If it weren't for the surge of texts, emails and calls coming through, interrupting the mood.Who knew irritation, impatience and a good dose of horniness could end up being so much fun?
Relationships: Boogeyman/Reader, Kozmotis Pitchiner/Reader, Pitch Black/Reader
Series: Vorfreude [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104116
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> That's a shit summary, I'm back to being rusty at this after a long period of not writing fanfics in a while. This is the first of a mini (and I mean mini; like....literally a duo) series I've done on here.  
> I'm actually thinking of doing another one-shot smut series on here for all my DA followers and fellow compatriots, as a way to get back into the groove of writing. Pandemic had me uncreative as fuuuuck.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this! And though this is a continuation of Vorfreude, it can also be a standalone one-shot if desired.

You reached Koz’s apartment with ease, though the roads were still slippery from the thunderstorm that morning. He greeted you warmly, and you couldn’t help but admire the fact that he actually dressed down for the occasion while still being formal like he suggested for your at-home dinner date. You were so used to him wearing dark suits without ever taking off his jacket, unless in his office. Yet there he sat across from you, with that devilish smirk crossing his lips that made you bashfully smile back and admire the dark green button up he wore, perfectly hugging his shoulders and upper arms.

You two had a lovely dinner, even discussing the latest news and gossip among the campus, as well as in your personal lives over a delicious meal of chicken scallopini, balsamic bruschetta and classic red wine, followed by a delicious dessert of chocolate mousse and strawberries.

A part of you wondered if he really did cook this all himself like he said, or if a certain bearded coworker of his helped a little. Knowing it would only cause him to grow huffy, you decided to bite back a grin at the thought, continuing to listen to his cirriculum plans for next semester.

You couldn’t help yourself in the end, though. Thankfully, although you wanted to fluster him even just a little bit, Koz laughed at your quip at his improved cooking as you helped clean dishes, “The least I could do was prepare something worthy for you as a celebratory, end-of-undergrad date. Besides, who would order pizza while dressed to the nines?”

“Me, obviously,” you teased. You then coquettishly hummed in thought as you placed a bundle of silverware on the drying rack, “I’d say I’m more dressed to the tens, though, but nine is still passing.”

Koz chuckled darkly and embraced you from behind, kissing the nape of your neck, “In my book, you’re an eleven.”

Just as you turned around to give him a long, lingering kiss, your phone went off for the sixth time. Koz sighed as you looked down, embarrassed at Katherine’s impatience.

“Your friend really doesn’t give you space.” he grumbled, letting you quickly respond back to her.

[MOTHERGOOSEKAT: Hey are you coming back tonite or are you doinking Prof. Boogeyman?

YOU: Doinking. Be back by tomorrow]

You brushed a hand through your hair, “She doesn’t realize. In her shoes, she’s left in the dark with what I’m doing.”

Koz leaned against the fridge, his arms crossed against his chest as he watched your eyes drift off in thought. He could tell by your face you were starting to worry once again. Though he knows you as the sarcastic, sassy being you are that lights up his life, he knew there was more on your mind than meets the eye. This was one of those moments he knew to cut in before you started to worry out loud.

“I understand why she hovers. I do, really.”

You looked up at him, begging with your eyes to know he was being absolutely truthful. When you were met with that exact sincerity, you weakly smiled. “Explain, all-knowing psych extraordinaire.”

He rolled his eyes, following you to the living room once more. “Seems to me she imprints on friends more than she intends to. Maybe a past abandonment issue she never got over. She feels she needs to serve the friend circle role as the-”

“Mother hen, I swear to God, that was her reasoning behind her username. She totally knows.” You fell into his open arms onto the couch, allowing yourself to quietly inhale his scent and wrap your arms around his waist.

“Wouldn’t surprise me if you develop that trait later in life.” he commented.

You look up at him, fake offended. “You mean I don’t dawdle over you enough _now?_ How demanding.”

He laughed, drawing your lips close so he could gently brush his against your own. “I know, I demand so much of you.”

Four years, and somehow his kisses are still enough to make butterflies in your stomach grow restless. Still so soft, but yes, demanding. Your hands slowly slide from his waist up to his chest, momentarily resting over his chest to feel his rapidly beating heart.

 _Ooh, someone’s feeling frisky,_ your mind sang excitedly.

The butterflies in your stomach grew in magnitude once he gently bit your lower lip, causing you to smile and let out a pleased sigh as he traced his tongue over yours for a brief moment. You hadn’t realized you shifted to straddle his hips until you felt his left hand cup your ass, gently pushing you against his growing-

Your phone buzzed irritatingly again, the garbled noise grating against your ears. You growled and leaned against Koz’s face, insisting to keep grinding against his crotch to look at your glowing phone. His kisses against your neck were becoming more insistent, more demanding, and more involved with jealous teeth.

[MOTHERGOOSEKAT: So I can lock up then? 10-4?

E.ASTER.MUND: You guys do realize you’re on the group chat, right?

JACKJACKATTACK: What the fuck is a 10-4? What are you, a bus driver?

FAERIEGIRL: “Help! I need 10 bales of hay to finish building my farm! Can you send me a bale of hay? Join me, neighbor!”

MOTHERGOOSEKAT: Tooth, stop sending us requests, that game is dumb.

FAERIEGIRL: Just help me out!!!! I’m almost done, you don’t even have to actively play.

EASTERMUND: Muting group for now. Studying atm.

JACKJACKATTACK: I’ll help. Aster, you’re boring af.

MOTHERGOOSEKAT: I think [Y/N] is getting railed by the Boogeyman rn.

JACKJACKATTACK: brb about to barf ]

“Bloody hell, [Y/N], just mute the damn thing,” Koz groaned, his fingers digging into your shirt, dragging up your spine.

“It’s like a fucking train wreck,” you giggled and silenced your phone. As you turned back to Koz and continued kissing him fervently, your hands sloppily grabbed the phone and chucked it over the couch behind the two of you, reveling in the soft thunk it made.

The amount of friction building up between you two was starting to make the room heated. Enough that frantically trying to unbutton Koz’s shirt while hotly breathing into his mouth felt like you ran a marathon. He tucked a graceful hand behind your knee and pushed against you, causing the two of you to fall backwards until he was barely hovering an inch above you, his hands desperately trying to undo your trousers to cup your sex.

“Fuck...God, I want you so badly,” he gasped, before you pulled his face down and kissed him hard, your fingers carding through his jet black hair. You couldn’t help but buck your hips towards his at the low groan rumbling deep in his throat.

If there’s anything the two of you knew by heart, it was the sounds you each recognized in the first millisecond it would start. The heady but light panting meant you were closer to coming than Koz expected, and that was enough for him to felt like he was a damn king. When his groans escalate into growls, you knew he was getting more impatient from the play, and if you were that close, you knew to keep playing until he burst. And in instances when you weren’t physically affectionate, even the little things, like a sigh of deep thought, a click of a tongue or even a clearing of a throat was enough for the both of you to communicate a complete discussion in silence alone.

You both also knew each other on an auditory professional level. If your phone went off and it wasn’t the usual crude jingles, it was work, and Koz knew not to loudly retort back at anyone over your phone calls like he does with your friends. If it were his-

The landline immediately started ringing, a kind of vintage trill you kept forgetting he spent months trying to install. But now with it constantly wigging out during midterm and finals week, you could see that the allure of old-timey entertainment was starting to melt away from Koz’s expression. It now rendered him annoyed, his brows furrowing in a way he’s never directed towards you.

And sure enough, he leaned up to glare at the modified landline phone, brows furrowed and his mouth almost in a literal snarl.

“Remote learning, they said. It’ll be efficient, they said. Jesus Fucking Christ,” he hissed, leaping off you before the call went to voicemail.

“On a stick,” you finished for him, but weren’t surprised to see he didn’t bother to crack a half-assed smile. You peeked over the back of the couch, watching him stalk over to the wall.

“Pitchiner. What?” he snapped. He looked at you, and you sighed and put your head in the nook of your elbow, watching him with sad puppy eyes. His brows wrinkled in apology, before resuming their angry state, back to the calendar in front of him, “And that’s why you’ve delayed your exam questions this late? You know better than that...I understand that, but if you really felt...All you had to do was look at the syllabus I handed out at the start of the semester...What do you mean you lost it?...Look for it online, and if it doesn’t show up in the system, _email_ me...Yes, of course...Good. Let me know how that goes.”

He hung up, and while pressing his hand flat against the wall, he took a deep breath to steel his nerves. Feeling the rising irritation starting to ebb away, he turned back to you, expecting the moment to be lost and you without interest.

He’s not sure if he was more thrilled or surprised at the flush against your chest, neck and cheeks, and the wicked grin on your face as you stared at him. Your hands were slowly gripping the couch pillows in front of you.

“What?” he nervously laughed.

“Is it weird I find your professor tone really, _really_ attractive?” you asked, rising onto your knees and leaning forward.

“What?” Koz laughed again, but this time out of pure, entertained disbelief.

“You used to talk to me like that,” your voice reached a lower note that made Koz’s spine excitedly tingle, your bare leg crossing over the couch onto the floor. You made your way over to him, slowly, “it still gets me hot and bothered. I didn’t think I’d be into that before. But...damn.”

Koz let out a breath of bewildered air as you pressed against him, your hands tracing a line from his thighs to his pulsing cock straining against his unbuttoned trousers. He let himself get lost in your lustful eyes, a hand cradling the back of your neck as your mouth opened partly.

“You really like it when I act strict?” he asked, his voice falling to an octave lower than before.

“Mm...yes,” you closed your eyes as his thumb traced your lower lip, pressing into your mouth. You looked at him through your lashes, biting softly.

“I only do that when you misbehave,” his hand that was previously on the back of your neck now gently gripped your hair, massaging your scalp.

“Hmm,” you hummed thoughtfully, and pulled your mouth away from his thumb. As Koz started to feel cool air hit his cock, and the gentle, subtle touches of your fingers as you pulled his briefs away, you finally said, “I guess I should start misbehaving, then.”

As he watched you fall to your knees, almost like a deliberately slow kneel to a king, your grin subsides enough to a look of raw passion that had him already straining. You reveled in watching his brows tent in pent-up want, golden eyes begging for you to use your mouth on him, but his mouth remained shut, the last attempt he could make at a stern expression. You looked quickly over to his left hand, which was now white-knuckling the wall corner near his hip.

You gave one more victorious smile at his vulerability before gently taking his cock into your hand and giving it a long, generous lick from his balls to the tip. Koz threw back his head with a soft groan, his head accidentally smacking audibly against the plaster wall. You softly laughed and traced slow circles with your tongue around the tip, allowing precome to bead up before you wrapped your mouth around it and gave a small, tempting suck.

Another moan, and you could feel his thighs tightening to near-stone stillness so he doesn’t thrust into your mouth on instinct. Curling your tongue, you start to move your mouth up and down his length, letting your hands trace up his thighs, raking your nails through his leg hair.

“Hhha-aah...haa...” he panted, trying so very, very hard to watch you suck him off, but couldn’t help but lean back in revel at the bliss. His free hand that wasn’t grasping the wall edge could only grip his own hair. If only he could wrap your hair around his fist, but he wasn’t sure if you’d approve-

Wait, he’s in charge, why is he concerned-

You look up at him, moving your hand to cup his balls as you take him deeper, sucking hard. The noise from Koz was something between a gutteral noise and a gasp.

Nope. Nevermind. She’s totally in charge. Power play. Makes total sense.

You start to speed up, bobbing your head up and down his length. You’ve always hated the noises of sex from the adult videos you’ve seen, often needing to mute it because it was so fake and overly done, but the sounds of your mouth against his cock and his moans growing louder, you couldn’t help but slowly touch yourself with your free hand at it, rocking against your three fingers against your soaking underwear.

“F-fuck...Fuck...[Y/N], I-haa...” he tried to choke out a warning.

The phone rang again, causing you to freeze mid suck, your eyes wide. In that one millisecond the phone rang, you saw Koz go from fully aroused to rage, pushing the receiver off the handle to hang limply from the coil. It wasn’t until it was finally swinging he realized his mistake, and he slapped his hand over his mouth, watching the phone like it would bite him.

You stayed frozen in your spot, waiting for him to...you’re not sure, maybe do something? Put it back up? What happens now? Holy shit, who’s on the other line that might hear the absolute depravity on your end?

“Hello? Professor Pitchiner?...Hello?” a small voice came.

You looked up at him, and he made terrified eye contact before you saw the realization in his eyes. He slammed his open hand against the handle until his fingers pushed down the switch harshly, hanging up the call.

You couldn’t help but burst out laughing at first, and Koz started laughing even harder as he looked at you, quite honestly looking silly with half his cock in your mouth and laughing. You finally pulled away with a final, open-mouthed kiss and leaned back, smiling up at him.

“I believe you were making fun of me right there.” he playfully glared at you, a wicked smirk crossing his features as he started to rake his nails through your hair.

You bit your lip at him, gasping softly when he pulled gently, “I was,” you confessed.

It was a rush of cool air, and suddenly you found yourself held in his arms tightly, nose-to-nose, but his hand still had a pleasantly strong grip in your hair. “That’s what I suspected,” he pulled away, not far enough to no longer feel his body heat, but the lack of his fist against your head made your insides ache longingly. He turned you around quickly and gently pushed you down the hallway.

“Office. Now,” he commanded, and you yelped at the sudden smack against your ass, causing you to briskly trot – you never trot, you’ve never once _trotted,_ how does he even do this to you – towards his home office, with him at your heels.

You were barely through the door when he whirled you around and pushed his mouth against yours, causing you to dreamily sigh and allow his tongue to invade your mouth. Whatever tightly wound coil was inside him was now released. His fingers tugged at your underwear insistently, and you pulled away quick enough to shimmy your hips before he tore them off and pushed you to sit bare-ass on his desk.

You lost track of time in the movements, the desperation and the aching need clawing at your ribs. If he isn’t inside you soon enough, you might fight against him for power once more.

But despite Kozmotis’s need for control and to make you feel subdued, he still aims to please. Enough pressure from his fingers against the base of your neck pushed you to your elbows, your neck going lax at the feeling of his wet cock stroking your cunt.

“Mmmf...” you bite your lip, and receive another startling smack, causing you to release a breathy gasp.

“Let me hear you.” he demanded, his rhythm stuttering a bit as he watched your face contort in bliss, your hand sliding down your stomach to feel his cock gently hitting your clit.

“Mmn...please, Koz, plea-” you started, but felt his hand return their vice-like grip to your hair, causing your eyes to roll back and mouth to loll open.

“Properly, darling. Please, who?” his voice was barely restrained in keeping his strict tone, he sounded moments away from coming himself.

“Pl-please, Professor! Please fuck me, I can’t—ah! Please!” you hoped your voice didn’t sound like a scream, but your throat did feel dry. At this point, all you could be aware of was his touch, his voice, his face, and the rising heat over your body.

It was too much, the grip of your hair, his hand grasping your thigh, keeping you wide open, and now his cock was sliding into you at the perfect angle. Koz grinned as you leaned back further, arching your hips, letting out a loud, breathy moan.

Your fingers near your cunt started stroking around your folds as he gently fucked you, watching in lustful awe as a thin sheen of sweat started to glimmer against your forehead and tits.

God, you were so...so beautiful.

He couldn’t keep rhythm anymore, whatever ounce of control he tried to contain and play off was meaningless now, he needed you. He needed you to come around his cock, watch you orgasm as you gripped the edge of the desk while continuing to slowly stroke your wet folds as he sped up.

You were briefly surprised by his hand that gently swatted yours away from your cunt, then wrapped his arm around your lower back, pressing you closer to him.

“Look at me. [Y/N].” his voice was less demanding, but you knew he desperately wanted it.

You wrap your legs tighter around his hips, pushing your heels against the back of his thigh. You finally look up at him. His golden eyes were having a hard time deciding whether to stare at your open mouth or right into your own.

Fuck, he was too much. He was too handsome and beautiful and kind and-and!

“Koz, I’m gonna—fuck! Oh god, I’m gonna come!” you gasped, squeezing your eyes shut as you card your fingers again through his hair.

His thrusts were frantic now, slamming into your hips at a speed you thought would propel you into the astral plane. Funnily enough, he was the one moaning louder than you, now. You couldn’t help but let a small smile cross your lips as he pressed his own to yours.

The wave of euphoria had your legs shake like mad as you clawed at his back, causing him to yell as he came inside you, coating your insides with his hot seed. With a few more final thrusts, you both fell limply against the desk, his arms shivering against the attempt to stay somewhat aloft to avoid crushing you.

You gently rubbed the back of his neck, carding your fingers through his hair as you both regained breath.

“Shit...” he finally breathed.

“What?” you asked, allowing your legs to release their vice-like grip around his thighs.

“I forgot to move paperwork off the...dammit.” he sighed, his forehead resting into the crook of your neck.

You couldn’t help but giggle at that, causing him to hide his own smile into your warm skin.

[MOTHERGOOSEKAT: [Y/N] you piece of twat, get your gross ass over here so I can kick it. That voice memo you accidentally fucking sent was DISGUSTING.

JACKJACKATTACK: TOOTH DONT FUCKING CLICK IT. IGNORE IT. KAT DELETE IT BEFORE SHE’S TRAUMATIZED.]

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I really made Pitch sound like a mean-ass teacher. (I mean...probs realistic, in all cases.)  
> I also apparently have a thing for hair-pulling. Like a lot. Whoops. Kinda forced that a bit too much.  
> I never should have become a copy editor professionally, I spent more time proofreading rather than WRITING.  
> I'm doomed.


End file.
